Sticks and Stones
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: "Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me." But words do hurt.


**Note; This one is a bit of a more serious one based on a headcanon of mine. I hate seeing things with dirty talk where they call their partner a slut or a whore or things like that. So, when I watched through Magi and read the manga, my first headcanon was actually for Sinbad and that he wouldn't ever, EVER degrade someone like that. He'd hate when people did it to others, too.**

 **Prostitute is a term for the people who sell their body, but I think Sinbad would honestly call them entertainers because of the fact that, well, that's what they do. He'd think it was degrading and he wouldn't allow people to degrade someone else like that. And when I discovered SinJa, this idea was born.**

 **Being called a slut or whore hurts a whole hell of a lot and this is something kind of personal to me since I got called that because I almost always hand out with my Guy Friends, so I know exactly how degrading it is to be called that. Although, I'll admit, I kind of brushed it off because honestly, I've never even kissed anyone so I didn't really care. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.**

 **Also, I forgot to mention this in Demons in the Dark, but all of my Omegaverse fics except Stupid Heats take place in the same world, so here's a timeline for all of you.**

 **The Mother of Sindria (Flashback)**

 **Sticks and Stones(this takes place in those months in between when Sinbad first bonded Ja'far and when Ja'far first presented)**

 **The Mother of Sindria (Non Flashback parts)**

 **Demons in the Dark.**

 **(And my next Omegaverse story, but I can't tell you what that is yet so shhhh-)**

 **So I hope this helps! ^-^**

 **As always, I do not own Magi.**

 **I do own this story and the headcanon it is based on.**

* * *

Ja'far had had just about enough of Vittel teasing him about his nature. Honestly, just because he was going through Menstruation and that made him want to curl up with an Alpha doesn't mean he can't get his work done! He was on his suppressants, ones that Rurumu had found and gotten him, so he wouldn't go into heat. Well, not properly at least. His scent would be a bit stronger, he'd be more sensitive, and he'd be more hormonal but he wouldn't be as useless as he would be if he were in heat. But, then again, he didn't know that the week after the heat was this much worse. He had been told that, yes, an Omega's menstruation was worse if the heat was suppressed, but he didn't know it would be this bad. The cramps that settled themselves in his abdomen, they were near crippling. It felt like someone had stabbed him a million times with a burning blade, while simultaneously reaching into his body and twisting everything and rattling his insides. And the headache that came with it! Ugh… How did women deal with this every single month…? Well, at least he wasn't bleeding. But the alternative was that he was sick to his stomach at least once a day, and got more than a few nosebleeds. But he got as much work as he could do in between each bought of sickness.

He felt lucky that heats were only four times a year, every three months. He only had to deal with this hell rarely, compared to women of all natures other than Omega who got this monthly. Omega females got them once every three months, with their heat cycle.

This wasn't the worst pain Ja'far had ever felt before, but it wasn't pleasant even if it was almost over, so he wasn't sick and had less nosebleeds. So it was tolerable, even if he hated that his scent suppressants didn't work during this week.

But as he stomped out of the building, his anger taking ahold of his better judgement, he wondered if maybe he shouldn't apologize to his Alpha… Friend? Yes, Vittel was sort of a friend. At least by what Sinbad's terms of friendship was, even if Ja'far didn't exactly understand what Sinbad meant by 'Friend'.

Yet as he remembered how Vittel was jokingly teasing him about his Omega nature and how he never would've expected it from the ex-chief of Sham Lash, and a surge of hormone induced anger engulfed him. He may be an Omega, but that certainly didn't mean he was going to just lie down and fucking submit to any Alpha that came his way like he was expected to. No, he was not. The wind blew slightly as he came to a stop near the outskirts of Narpolia, an odd calm place in the bustling city. He took a minute in the solitude to compose himself before taking in the area around him.

He had made his way pretty far from the Company's building, but the area was still stoned in. There wasn't a person in sight in the area, but there were buildings nearby on one side, and the other side had the sea. He assumed he should probably make his way back to the company before some odd Alpha decided to come wandering this way and cause trouble for him.

So he turned around and started walking back, ignoring the mixing scents from around the area, and he walked down a couple of different alleyways because he wanted to avoid people for as long as possible.

He had gotten lost.

Honestly, what half-decent ex-assassin got fucking lost?

Ah, but then again, what assassin, ex-assassin or not, was an Omega? He groaned slightly and looked around for some place he knew, someplace he could use as a landmark to get home. But he didn't find one, and the sun was starting to set and Ja'far was getting worried, not that he'd ever admit it.

But when, suddenly, he smelled the scent that had become so comforting to him permeated the air. Sinbad. He turned to meet the older Alpha, anger and shame filling him. He seriously had gotten lost, and Sinbad needed to go find him like he was some damn lost puppy.

"Hey, Ja'far. What'cha doin'?" Sinbad asked with a smile on his face. That stupid grin on his face; Ja'far wanted to punch it off. That stupid Alpha just had to go and find him.

"Walking. What does it look like I'm doing, Sin?" Ja'far huffed slightly, glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

"It looks like you are lost, Ja'far." Sinbad smirked slightly, chuckling at the idea of Ja'far getting lost. Sinbad was the one who had a habit of getting lost, not Ja'far. Never Ja'far. So this was really, really amusing for the young Alpha.

He saw the Omega grumble and growl slightly, and he tried not to laugh even more. He knew Ja'far would kill him if he heard him laughing too much, so he tried to stay quiet. Most people assumed Omega's couldn't growl, but they could.

Even if it really, really sounded like a kitten attempting to growl, and imitated the adorableness of that image.

And Ja'far's bright red freckled face only added to that.

"Shut up, Sin." Ja'far growled with his voice coming out higher pitched than he would've liked. He wasn't lost… He just had no idea where he was or how to get back. That wasn't lost. Sinbad would call it exploring, so that's what it was. Right?

"Come on, Ja'far. Let's head back. It's getting pretty late." Sinbad smiled honestly, motioning that they should get going. Ja'far rolled his eyes, but nodded and when Sinbad started walking Ja'far followed.

Different areas passed them by, and Ja'far studied the area and memorized it so he wouldn't get lost again, but he still kept track of Sinbad. When they were passing through a more… Shady area of Narpolia, Ja'far's Omegan instincts started screaming at him to cuddle up to Sinbad more than they already were. As they walked, they passed by a lone Alpha, and Sinbad seemed like he wasn't worried at all.

That is, until the Alpha piped up.

"Hey! You, the freckled omega!" Sinbad froze slightly as the obviously idiotic Alpha called out to Ja'far, though Ja'far barely paid it mind as he looked back at him and answered with a curt, "Yes? What is it?" Rurumu had taught him to be polite when in public, and he was just putting her teachings into use.

"Why don't you come on over here~? Forget that other guy, I'll show you a good time!" The Alpha laughed and Ja'far sighed, his annoyance clear as day. None the less, he bowed at the waist and told him as politely as he could muster, "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in that sort of thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, my friend and I must be going." When he straightened up and turned away, he glanced at Sinbad and smiled slightly as if to say 'Come on, he isn't even worth our time.' And as they started to walk away, the Alpha walked up and grabbed Ja'far's right arm, pulling the Omega back. Ja'far resisted the urge to grab his knives and stab this guy in the throat purely for the fact that he wasn't like that anymore and this goddamned Alpha didn't deserve a swift death if he kept pissing Ja'far off like this. Plus, so far he wasn't a real threat.

"Hey! Let him go!" Sinbad yelled, angry and eyes flashing red. He had had just about enough of this dumbass, even if he didn't seem to be doing any real harm. The other Alpha looked up from Ja'far, whom he had pressed backwards against his chest, up to Sinbad and smirked. Sinbad knew that, unless these people posed any real danger to them.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do if I take this little Omega slut and use him like the whore he is? It's not like he's a real human anyway. Just a little breeding bitch." The scent of pure anger that Sinbad was letting off seeped through the nearby streets, and as the dumbass Alpha smelled that scent, he may have gotten a hint of what he was getting into, although it only registered in his brain about a moment before Sinbad's fist connected with his face. The other Alpha let go of Ja'far in recoil, falling to the ground with a growl.

" _Don't you ever degrade someone like that again. Omegas are humans just the same as you and I. Calling someone a whore or a slut? That's the same as saying they're too low for you; That you are mightier than they are. You think you're hot shit when you call someone that, when really; you're just doing it to boost your own goddamn ego."_ Sinbad's voice was low, threatening, and the long deep growl he let out in anger sent shudders down Ja'far's spine, the pure _dominance_ Sinbad was asserting sending spikes of something Ja'far didn't even recognize into his very bones.

The other Alpha growled as well, before noticing that Baal's sword was letting off sparks in response to Sinbad's anger.

When Sinbad had made sure that the other Alpha wouldn't be following them back to the company, I won't say by what means, he and Ja'far had resumed their trip back to the company building, Ja'far wondering just what had set Sinbad off like that. Sure, those words had hurt, but they weren't true so why would he get so angry about them?

* * *

That night, when Ja'far had curled up next to Sinbad, Ja'far got his answer.

He had asked Sinbad what had set him off earlier, and the purple haired Alpha had told him.

"He called you a slut and a whore, that's why. It makes me really angry when someone degrades another human being like that. I know that, in most countries, you Omegas don't even have human rights, but does that make you any less human? It's the same with slaves. The idea of putting another human being down like that; it's despicable. Some people like to use it in dirty talk, but I think it's better to treasure your lovers or even just your bed partner for the night, ya know?" He looked at the little Omega laying down next to him and smiled slightly, chuckling. True, they had separate rooms, but Sinbad had figured out that Ja'far had nightmares quite often and he'd be all shaken up because of them, so as often as he could he'd have Ja'far stay the night with him so if that happened he could comfort him.

"I don't exactly know what you mean Sin, but I get the gist of it. But, Sin, they're just words. Sure, they hurt a bit, but they aren't true so why get so worked up over them?"

"Because they hurt, Ja'far. It's the same as saying someone is lower in value than you are, and that's simply not true. No one, no one at all should be degraded like that no matter their nature." Sinbad sighed and held Ja'far close, rubbing his back gently as the little Omega relaxed.

"Now, time for bed, okay? Good night Ja'far."

"Mnn… Night, Sin…"


End file.
